DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) The goal of this program is to continue to provide minority undergradaute students with an initial exposure to basic science researchers and their areas of cardiovascular research at the University of Louisville, School of Medicine. The program will continue emphasis 1) the development of an appreciation for the scientific method of investigation that emphasizes exposing students to literature based hypothesis generation, introduction to experimental design and data analysis, 2) exposure to clinically relevant biomedical research that emphasizes collaboration between basic scientist and clinical researchers and 3) providing an accurate perception of the importance of animal research with emphasis on proper use of animals and exposure to the ethics issues associated conducting research. Research projects in laboratories of eighteen cardiovascular faculty in the Departments of Physiology and Biophysics and Biochemistry and Molecular Biology have been identified for the proposed program. These projects will allow students to choose from a wide variety of research approaches, that include, whole animal/whole organ studies, as well as biochemical, cellular and molecular research approaches to the investigation of cardiovascular phenomenon. Students will be involved in ongoing basic science research that explores cardiovascular mechanisms involved in hypertension, diabetes mellitus, atherosclerosis, heart failure and aging. The research experience for each trainee will last for 10 weeks during the Summer (late May thru August). Each research project will be developed from grant funded research currently being pursued in the laboratories of the selected mentors. The majority of the time spent during the 10 week experience will be in the form of bench research. Students will also be encouraged to visit other active cardiovascular research laboratories at the health Science Center. Students will be required to write a one page abstract of their research experience at the end of the 10-week program and a poster of their research will be presented at a special trainee session at the end of the program, that will be attended by trainees and mentors. In addition to participating in laboratory research projects each trainee will be required to attend a special seminar series that will address research related issues that include scientific ethics, research design, proper animal care, and career preparation and opportunities available in cardiovascular research. We plan to support 8 students per year with the program with an additional 2 students being supported by minority supplements to funded NIH researchers and by funds from the School of Medicine.